Escaped Moments
by sniglfritz
Summary: Two SUPER fluffy moments from Escape. Sort of like my own little version of deleted scenes. Starts right after their middle of the night run –in with Lois and Clark.
1. Chapter 1

**Escaped Moments**

**Rating: PG-13 (mild nudity)**

**Pairing: Oliver/Chloe**

**Summary: Two (SUPER) fluffy moments from Escape. Sort of like my own little version of deleted scenes. Starts right after their middle of the night run –in with Lois and Clark.**

**A/N: Sooooo…. I know I said I'd write a multi-fic for this epi, but then life happened. (I moved and renovated and then moved again and had to deal with school too) I meant to post this ages ago but apologize and offer this humble pile of fluff and beg for forgiveness. **

'*`~'*`'*`~'*`'*`~'*`'*`~'*`'*`~'*`'*`~'*`'*`~'*`'*`~'*`'*`~'*`

"So… How screwed are we?" asked Oliver shutting the door behind them as they returned to their room.

Sighing Chloe sat on the edge of the bed. For a moment she just stared at the floor before exhaling loudly and flopping back onto the comforter, "Royally," she replied.

"You know," he said walking into the bathroom "I don't know who to be more afraid of".

Still flat on her back, Chloe frowned, " What do you mean?"

"Well," he said his voice carrying through the open door as he washed his face, "there's Mr.-I-Shoot-Lasers-Out-Of-My-Eye-Balls-And-I-Can-Throw-You-Across-The Atlantic-Using-Only-My-Pinky-Finger…and then there's Lois. So basically, either way I'm dead."

"So what you're saying is that you can take on criminals and murders every night but if it came down to it you don't think you could take my cousin?" she asked teasingly.

"Hahaha. It's not that I can't take her, its that I don't hit women on principle—_unless, _they've made a clear attempt to kill me first. And yet, somehow, I feel like I'm going to find myself on the receiving end of a Lane flavored Motolov cocktail tomorrow morning."

"What just you? We're both dead."

"No, no. Between the two of us, I'm clearly the most screwed," he said walking out of the bathroom and sitting down on the bed.

"How?" said Chloe rolling over leaning on her elbows to look at him

"Well, the worst you'll get from Clark is a lecture," Chloe groaned at the very thought, "and maybe a nosey Lois—"

"Excuse me?! I'm sleeping with her ex-boyfriend! You think the worst she's going to do is ask questions?"

"Hey, you could be sleeping with Big Bird but in the end _I'm_ the one sleeping with her precious baby cousin. Oh and did I mention you're bestie happens to have recently been awarded most over-protective tight-ass of the year?"

Laughing Chloe pulled tried to sit up on her knees but instead tripped on her robe landing in his lap. Before she even had the chance to straighten herself he'd lifted her up by the waist into a sitting position.

"Having a bit of trouble with coordination are we Ms. Sullivan?" he said. Laughing he pulled her in for a kiss, only to be met with air instead as she ducked out of his grasp and off the bed.

"I'm perfectly coordinated, as you should very well know," she said raising an eyebrow suggestively, "Besides it's the robe's fault," she said pulling the belt of her robe off with one hand, "It's a silly robe."

Oliver licked his lips at the sight of her before replying, "Yes, bad, bad robe. You should really just throw it away".

"Throw it away?" she asked peeling back the soft terry cloth covering before letting it hit the floor.

"Or burn it. Whatever," he said pulling her back onto his lap.

With a smirk she lifted her bare legs to straddle him she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You know, since I'm going to burned alive and then exploded tomorrow, there really is only one thing to be done," he said in a mockingly grave tomorrow.

"You're right," she said in the same tone, leaning forward until their foreheads touched. Oliver could feel the heat of her breath on his lips and he tightened his grip on her waist.

"We'll have to start the funeral preparations right away," she declared, suddenly pulling away to grab the notepad on the bedside table, "Now, what do you think we should serve at the reception: chicken, or fish?"

Growling, he rolled them both onto the centre of the bed pinning her beneath him and sending her into a fit of giggles.

'*`~'*`'*`~'*`'*`~'*`'*`~'*`'*`~'*`'*`~'*`'*`~'*`'*`~'*`'*`~'*`

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Escaped Moments**

**Rating: PG-13 (mild nudity)**

**Pairing: Oliver/Chloe**

**Summary: Two (SUPER) fluffy moments from Escape. Sort of like my own little version of deleted scenes. Starts right after their middle of the night run –in with Lois and Clark.**

**A/N: Is it bad that I really like this scene? Aparently I'm on a fluff overload.**

'*`~'*`'*`~'*`'*`~'*`'*`~'*`'*`~'*`'*`~'*`'*`~'*`'*`~'*`'*`~'*`

"What is this?"

Chloe frowned, blinking the remnants of sleep from her eyes as she rolled slightly to her side to see Oliver's head buried under the covers, the rays of sunshine streaming through the trees next to the window creating fleeting patterns on the fabric.

"Umm… Oliver? What are you doing?" she asked, slightly bemused.

Crawling further under the covers like a kid on a treasure hunt, Oliver flipped her back onto her stomach. Sitting up on his butt straddling her knees, he created a little makeshift tent out of the bed sheets. Chloe had no idea what he was looking at to but she could feel his hands planted on either side of her hips sliding the fabric of her pajama top farther up to expose her panty-less bum.

_Where is my underwear anyways?_ She wondered a bit lazily, glancing around the room to the various items of clothing strew about, serving as evidence of the their little escapade from two nights prior when they had first arrived. She could see Oliver's robe on the side table at the entrance and she was fairly certain her bra was still hanging from the chandelier above their heads.

_Fire hazard_. _We should probably take that down,_ she thought idly.

"No seriously, what is this?" he asked again, his voice comically muffled by the fabric. Sighed Chloe gave pulled them over her head, submerging herself in Oliver's little play-land of white cotton and sunlight. Twisting her head to see over her shoulder she could see him staring at her ass, transfixed.

"Well on this planet, we call it a 'butt'. Other various names include, but are not limited to: bum, ass, caboose, and when appropriate banunkadunk."

"Thank you Miss Smarty Pants," he mocked, "I meant _this,_" he said his fingers tracing the birthmark on her left butt cheek. For some reason the familiarity of the gesture shocked her a little sending a shiver down her spine. It wasn't that they didn't do this sort of thing, they did. From the very beginning it had been more than just sex; they slept together, ate together, talked, drank, and Oliver had made it very clear that strings or no strings "fun" meant _fun. _Lots and lots of fun.

What surprised her though was how often they ended up like _this_. Together.

Turning onto her back she flashed back to another morning, their first morning.

'*`~'*`'*`~'*`'*`~'*`'*`~'*`_(flashback_)'*`~'*`'*`~'*`'*`~'*`'*`~'*`

_Chloe rolled over suddenly feeling cold. Frowning she realized it was because she'd moved away from the source of heat from her left. Groaning a little, and without turning around, she reached behind her for the comforter, yanking it over her body. _

"_Hey," said a familiar voice, "share."_

_Chloe's eyes shot open as the night came flooding back to her._

_Arms, legs, mouths, chests, thighs and so many other body parts rolling around in haze filled with the smell of sweat, breath, heat, and single malt scotch._

Oh my god. I'm naked.

_Panic hit her like a wall of brick, slamming into her chest as the memory of them hitting the wall, couch, the floor, the wall again, and then finally the bed rose to the surface._

Oh my god. The wall? We did it against the wall? Twice??

_She remembered, groans, moans, muscles tensing, squeezing, she remembered actually, physically, screaming his name as he pounded her into what felt like paradise. Which would explain the pulsing and yet somehow delicious ache between her legs. _

Oh my god… I screamed. Christ, he actually made me scream….Of course he made you scream. Did you see what he did with those hands? And that mouth? God his mouth…_ The very thought caused her to arch her back a little_. Focus Sullivan! He's going to wake up any second and freak out and how the hell are you going to work with him now? You screamed for Christ's sake!

_Glancing over her shoulder she realized he wasn't fully awake yet. Biting her lip she decided to make her getaway, hoping to slip into some clothes and run far, far away from what she was pretty sure would quickly turn into Awkward City once Oliver finally regained consciousness. _

_Pushing aside the covers she was about to move when all of a sudden a muscled arm wrapped itself around her waist tugging her back, pulling her flush against his body. _

"_And just where do you think you're going?" he whispered into her ear._

"_Umm…" she replied, her brain probably needing electroshock therapy to restart._

Ok. So maybe it hasn't really hit him yet. He probably doesn't know it's me. He probably just thinks he slept with some socialite…

"_And if you say 'coffee' there will be a punishment involved." He growled suggestively._

Nope. He knows.  
_"Besides," he continued, "You still have some explaining to do." _

Oh SHIT.

"_What is this Ms. Sullivan?" he said dangling the bra she'd been wearing the night before in front of her._

"_Umm… a bra?"_

"_A _green_ bra." _

_Chloe frowned, "Where exactly are you going with this?"_

"_Well I want to know why you were wearing it."_

"_Didn't they explain this to you in grade 6 Health Class?" she said her familiar snark coming back to her as the panic began t subside._

"_No, I meant why is it green"_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Why is it green?"_

"_I like the color," she replied a little affronted._

"_Oh yeah, you like the color. That's why you have matching lacy green panties," he said whipping out the aforementioned underpants and daggling them next to her bra._

"_What are you keeping them under your pillow?" she exclaimed, reaching for them. But Oliver was to fast, yanking them out of her reach rolling her onto her back pinning her under him._

"_Maybe," he replied cheekily._

"_Give them back," she demanded._

"_Not until you admit it."_

"_Admit what?"_

"_That you've been trying to seduce me."_

"_Excuse me?!" _

"_Admit it. You planned this."_

_Chloe let out a small chocking noise. Words were beyond her at the moment, let alone a viable argument._

"_You walk around in your little business suits and pretend like your angelic little Chloe. But I know the truth. Despite your little golden halo of curls," he whispered against her ear, threading he hands through her hair, "you are a very_,very, _bad, girl." Chloe felt her entire body tense and a flash of exactly what he'd done to those very panties the night before exploded behind her eyelids._

_Somewhere in the back of her brain a miniature Chloe was poking her with a sharp stick. _C'mon Sullivan, since when do you lose an argument?!

"_You're right! Forget the impending doom of the planet," she said rolling her eyes and trying to control her breathing, "the _real_ reason I created Watchtower was to form an elaborate plan to seduce Oliver Queen."_

"_I knew it!" he grinned triumphantly._

_Chloe rolled her eyes, "There are other reasons I would buy them, you know. I have green eyes"_

"_I know," his eyes darkening, his voice low as he moved closer, pressing his lips to her neck working his way down her collarbone. Digging her ankles into the mattress Chloe fought not to arch against him and failed miserably._

"_But somehow I doubt that most women match the color of their eyes to their lingerie, unless they plan on having someone see it." _

Oh well, you win some you loose some.

'*`~'*`'*`~'*`'*`~'*`'*`~'*`_(flashback_)'*`~'*`'*`~'*`'*`~'*`'*`~'*`

"Chlo?"

"Hmm?" replied Chloe pulling herself out of her reverie.

"Did you even hear what I said?"

"Yes! Of course!" she replied flustered.

"Good, I'll call reception and ask if they'll send up some hot caramel," he said reaching for the phone.

"What?!"

"I knew you weren't listening!" he said an amused smile spreading over his features.

"Sorry, I'm just a little sleepy."

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, Ollie, I'm fine."

Oliver grinned the worry sliding from his face as he covered her body with his own.

"Good. NowMiss Sullivan, I think it's imperative that you elaborate on which specific occasions the term "banunkadunk" is appropriate."

*`~'*`'*`~'*`'*`~'*`'*`~'*`'*`~'*`'*`~'*`'*`~'*`'*`~'*`'*`~'*`

**A/N: Soo… probably won't be continuing this but I hoped you liked the pointless fluff **

**Review! (cause it makes me dance…something you all want to encourage :)**


End file.
